


It was on a Saturday morning

by my_life_is_a_meme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_life_is_a_meme/pseuds/my_life_is_a_meme
Summary: Something was happening and Akaashi didn't know what to do.Hell, he couldn't even tell what was going on, or maybe he  just didn't want to know.It was on a Saturday morning when he first noticed.It was in the the way Kuroo was standing right behind Bokuto, his chin on the other's shoulder watching him make coffee. Kou handed it to the boy, the gesture and the pose all so  natural. Then they sat down with them, and they all ate in silence.*Bokuto and Akaashi are dating just like Kenma and Kuroo; they share a flat since they are all best friends*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	It was on a Saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!  
> This is my first Haikyuu fic and also my first work in ao3  
> honestly I just love this ship and I wanted to share :3

Something was happening and Akaashi didn't know what to do.  
Hell, he couldn't even tell what was going on, or maybe he just didn't want to know.

It was on a Saturday morning when he first noticed.  
It was in the the way Kuroo was standing right behind Bokuto, his chin on the other's shoulder watching him make coffee. Kou handed it to the boy, the gesture and the pose all so natural. Then they sat down with them, and they all ate in silence.  
Bokuto knew Kenma wouldn't eat all of the food, so he ate from his plate, which Kenma automatically shared. Meanwhile Kuroo grabbed Akaashi's tea from the kitchen counter, since it was cool enough now to drink.

Akaashi didn't really know when this all started, but he know it was like this for a while.

Bokuto and him were dating for 3 years just like Kenma and Kuroo did, when it was time to go to uni. They all find one in the same area, so it was only logical to rent one flat all together; they were best friends anyway.

But that was more than a year ago.

In the first month there were some problems with groceries, cleaning and with all the different routines, but they seemed to click together really flast.  
They all learned about - and from - each other. There were fights of course , but even when they happened between two people they talked about it all together. There was not such a thing as private topic anymore, since the only thing the pairs did separately was sleeping.

\- * -

Akaashi clearly remembers the moment when he first saw Kuroo shirtless up so close.  
He was going to wash his teeth, when Tetsurou came out of the bathroom in only just a towel, hair wet. He couldn't help but stare and think 'so that's why Kenma can be so horny'.

He soon realized what he was doing and looked up, expecting to see a weirded out Kuroo. But he actually looked amused, eyebrows raised high as saying 'do you like what you see?'.  
But he didn't say anything, just left, brushing their hands together.  
Akaashi was shocked at first, frustrated even, but he soon forgot it.

Except now when he was remembering all too well.

And then it hit him. How Tetsu and his boyfriend were staring at each other when they thought no one was watching. How he always had to grab two cups in the mornings because Kenna was too tiny to reach it. They were supposed to be best friends, but they clearly were much closer.

Keiji didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't stop.

It felt like a storm just hit him and knocked the air out of his lungs.  
It was too much, _too real_.

And what was even worse that he didn't felt guilty. Not for the stareing or the small touches, not even for the cuddling. But he wasn't jealous either. Honestly he felt like a mess, but somehow he was still calm.  
He know he couldn't change it, didn't even want to.  
Maybe he even loved it, but still didn't know what to do.

After all he was sure the others didn't realized it yet. But it was a matter of time really. So he had to say something before it got out of hand. But what? He couldn't say something like 'hey guys I think we all want to have sex with each other'. But somehow it was the truth. Except he knew there was more to it than fucking.

\- * -

It was two weeks later when the other three started to catch up, or at least it seemd. Keiji felt like he was running out of time, but he still didn't know what to say. The problem was that Kuroo and Bokuto started to work out together and it increased the sexual tension between the two. It was so painfully obvious, that even Kenma got curious, which of course Akaashi noticed and he was grateful the boy wasn't jealous. Or at least he didn't look like he was. 

\- * -

It was on a Friday afternoon when only Kenma and Akaashi were home; cuddled up on the couch silence, when he had enough. He just had to ask:  
\- What's happening with us? - he whisperd it so silently, that he wasn't sure if Kenma heard him.  
He did. He slowly turned to face him and in a matching voice level he answered:  
\- What do you mean Keiji? - they just stared at each other for a while, the silence eating them alive. Akaashi looked down at Kenma's lips then back to his eyes - long enough for the other to notice - and said:  
\- I don't know - but Kenma knew, he understood what the other was referring to, and Akaashi knew that too. But thay still didn't do anything. They just stared until Kenma turned around and started to play again, melting into the other a bit more.

On that night Akaashi spoke up during dinner:  
\- Do you want to go on a date? - he now had a plan.  
\- Awwwwwww of course 'kaashi, we haven't been on a date for forever. Where do you want to go? - his boyfriend asked, enthusiastic as ever.  
\- I didn't thought about it yet. Maybe go out to eat something? - and then he looked at the other too - what do you think? - he asked with a small smile, looking at Kenma a bit too long. He fortunately caught up.  
\- Wait. We're going too? - he played along.  
\- Oh that would be soo great maan. We could have a double date! What do you say, Bro?  
\- I'm totally down guys, but don't you two want a little privacy? - Kuroo was confused, it seemd like he sensed something was going on. He wasn't sure what.  
\- Oh no, don't worry. It was a while since you and Ken got out together, correct? - Akaashi tried to act as casually as possible. He was a bit worried now.  
\- Okay, I'm in. So double date then? - he grinned.  
\- Yeah, something like that - murmured Keiji but the only one who noticed his slightly strange answer was Kenma, he smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Also Im hungarian so english is not my first language  
> Sorry for mistakes i hope I didnt made too much  
> If i did feel free to point them out


End file.
